With continuous development of computer technologies, increasing hardware resources are integrated in a computer system. Because of features of different applications, these hardware resources are in an idle state most of the time, and resource utilization is relatively low.
In some approaches, to increase resource utilization, a computer system separate from an external device and an input/output (I/O) method thereof are applied. A host may communicate in a wired manner or using a wireless network, and I/O operations performed by the host on a remote device are all redirected to an external device of a docking station.
In a process of implementing the increase of resource utilization, the process has the following disadvantages.
When a host communicates with a remote physical resource device, a device driver of the host needs to be modified, and the remote physical resource device to be accessed needs to be configured in advance. In addition, in an architecture in the other approaches, the remote physical resource device cannot access the host using an interrupt manner.